


Ah, The Great Unfurling

by ArrowsandStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandStars/pseuds/ArrowsandStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prose poetry I wrote one night without my glasses on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, The Great Unfurling

Ah, the great unfurling

The tentative unfurling of a heart curled in on itself in hurt and loneliness

The swift unfurling of… something in your chest

Hope?

When the right conversation starts

The images of amber and light and orange maple leaves your brain conjures for them

The images that could mean that even in a dying space, in an autumn place, there is beauty and warmth and hope.

The stuck between of wanting that person to be yours but wanting things done right for once

Done slow.

Like sunlight through honey.

But wanting it to go faster so you can wrap them around you like a sweater.

The stuck between of wanting desperately to hurl yourself at it again, but also wanting to curl in a ball so it doesn’t happen again.

But then again, your heart is unfurling in a rush of fern leaves and the trees are orange again and all you can think of looking at them is their mouth and their arms and the way their nose bends

So why not?

Jump.

You're already unfurled.


End file.
